


Well, THAT'S embarrassing...

by Lizamineliy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Anal Sex, Asshole Stiles, Bad guy Stiles but actually not so bad guy Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Daddy Kink, Derek has a Humiliation kink, Dirty Talk, High School AU, Human AU, Jock Stiles, Kink Exploration, M/M, Manipulative Stiles, Nerd Derek, PWP, Pining, Porn With Plot, Really Rough Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slight fluff, Smooth talker Stiles, Smut, Top Stiles, Verbal Humiliation, but not really?, but only for Stiles, degradation kink, no seriously stiles is an asshole, rim jobs, slight daddy kink, slutty derek, this is really just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizamineliy/pseuds/Lizamineliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<span>But what he hated the MOST about Stiles was how his cock hardened in his pants whenever Stiles called him "stupid" or "bitch" or "useless." Derek knew this had to be fucked up. GOD it was SO fucked up, but Stiles' words made his cock full and dripping every time. </span><span></span><br class="kix-line-break"/>"</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles loves to humiliate Derek and Derek thinks Stiles doesn't know about his humiliation kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm back with filthy filth this time. I've always loved th idea of nerd Derek with a humiliation kink so I thought I'd write something up for the rest of you pervs! Haha
> 
> This work is NOT BETA'D so if there are errors, let me know.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Derek entered his house feeling absolutely worn out. Having had to spend extra time tutoring at Beacon Hills High School's library, he wasn't able to come home until late. It's about 6:45 on a Friday night now and he can hear his family buzzing around the house preparing for dinner.   
  
"Mom! I'm back! Sorry I'm so late, Isaac needed extra algebra help. He just isn't getting used to quadratic equations yet..." Derek states, the last part more to himself than to his mother while removing his boots at the door.   
  
Soon after, Talia, his mother rounded the corner, wearing an apron covered in flour. Derek relaxes and idly notices that the food smells lovely in the house. "Derry, honey. Aw you look exhausted! I made chicken pot pies for dinner, come and eat!" She says as she rounds the same corner back into the kitchen and dining areas.    
  
Derek is grumpy and annoyed as she walks away. He absolutely HATES when his mom calls him "Derry." It makes him feel young and lame again.    
  
I mean, he's 18 years old and a Senior in high school for Christ's sake! And yes, he may be a nerd, wearing dark rimmed glasses (but they are Ray bans, so they're trendy!) and yes he can quote every single episode of Doctor Who (because who doesn't love the 11th doctor) and yes, he wears cardigans CONSTANTLY (because it's chilly in AP psychology class), BUT HE'S NOT a baby. He works out every single morning and is pretty fit for a nerd if he does say so himself. He's also a legal adult now and shouldn't be made to feel so young all the time.    
  
Nevertheless, he takes a deep breath to calm himself because, hey, at least none of his evil siblings were around to hear th...   
  
"You heard her  DERRRRRYYYYY come eat!" His sister Cora screams as she peeks smugly around the same corner his mother disappeared behind.    
  
Derek really hates his life sometimes......   
  
  
Dinner was a noisy affair, as per usual in the Hale household. With his parents, Talia and Arthur, his younger adopted brothers, Boyd and Jordan, and his sisters Laura and Cora, meal times were a handful.    
  
Laura is oldest and only visits on weekends from college, but her and Cora are a force to be reckoned with when she's there. All teasing and embarrassments for Derek. It's like they literally make it their life's goal to fuck with him. Like that one time Derek brought Isaac home to tutor him because there was a test in algebra coming up and the library was closed for cleaning. Laura and Cora thought it was a wonderful time to tell Isaac (whom Derek had a slight crush on at the time) that Derek owned a collection of Star Wars panties. I mean Derek couldn't deny it. He loves Star Wars and found the best yoda thong and thought it was Ironic to buy until it wasn't and he owned over 25 themed undergarments, but WHY WOULD THEY TELL HIM THAT?!   
  
Ugh they were awful and exhausting, which hasn't changed tonight despite Derek desperately wishing it would. So Derek decided to call it a night early.    
  
When he entered his bedroom, he immediately went to his en suite and began undressing to shower. After removing his clothes, Derek gave himself an assessing gaze in the mirror.    
  
Squared jaw, thick eyebrows, what the  greenish hazel eyes, dark lashes, pouty pink lips, a deep 5 o'clock shadow, chiseled abs, corded biceps, lean torso, broad shoulders, prominent collar bones and evenly tanned skin is what gazed back at him.  Hidden under those frumpy cardigans, is a body that Derek can't say he's ashamed of.    
  
Derek used to be chubby and awkwardly long in places. He didn't like himself much and his dad had wanted to help with that. He and his father had began to go running and mountain climbing for one on one bonding, so physical activity quickly became a norm for him. He began working out more intensely and built up quite the muscle mass since his fragile freshman days, and now as a Senior, he stands a solid 6 ft tall and weighs in at a husky 174 pounds of muscle.    
  
It's a shame he's a social outcast who gets embarrassed so easily. He'd make a mighty fine meat-head if he said so himself. But no, here he was, built like a bulldozer and as docile as a baby lamb. He doesn't know why he's always been this way, so submissive and easily flustered, but he wished he could stop it.    
  
He hated how he got picked on at school by guys he could easy use as toothpicks. Scrawny, pale, mole doted assholes who couldn't for the life of them understand kindness if it actually bit them in their perfect ass.   
  
He's talking about Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Track Star, Swimming team Captain, genius, dickwad, Stiles Stilinski.    
  
Stiles is a good 30 pounds lighter than Derek, at LEAST an inch shorter, and his build is that of a muscly woman's, but he somehow always made Derek feel smaller than him. His sarcasm, wit, and overall knack for being able to humiliate anyone he deems lesser than him within a 10ft radius of him, is honestly kind of impressive. He is always surrounded by his team of terrors; Scott, the crooked jawed Lacrosse captain, Lydia, head of the BHHS cheerleading squad and Fashionista, Allison, the women's basketball All-Star, Danny, the swim team co-captain and Greek god!!! Jackson, Baseball Star and asshole extraordinaire, Erica, ballerina and Dance team Captain, and the most surprising... AP Art student, Isaac. Derek actually liked Isaac. He used to like like him but that faded when he noticed a funny twinkle in Isaac's eyes when a certain crooked jawed asshat entered the room....   
  
Derek hates crooked jaw by association of hating Stiles. Which was funny considering he's never actually DONE anything to Derek. Scott has always been nice and defended him when Stiles got a bit too out of hand with the teasing.    
  
(Ok to clear things up, NONE of them have actually done anything to Derek. Except Jackson and Stiles. The rest just kind of stood around and let the teasing happen around them, which he think makes them as guilty as Tweedlebitch and Tweedlecunt! Ha see! That was funny. Derek 1: Assholes... He lost count...)   
  
Derek lets his mind wander as he turns toward the shower and gets the water running. His thoughts about the Group of Ghouls made him more tired and ready to shower. But one Tweedlebitch keeps popping into his mind...   
  
Stiles.    
  
Ugh today he was especially awful to him. Derek had walked into his history class expecting to sit where he has since the school year started 4 months ago. Instead of an empty seat, he was greeted by Jackson, the horrible, seated by hazel eyes crinkled in maniacal laugher and pink bowed lips stretched into a mischievous grin directed at Derek. Derek had allowed himself about .3 seconds of staring at said lips before licking his own nervously and adjusting his most deadly glare at Stiles.   
  
"Awwww what's wrong, Der Bear? Did I take your seat?" Stiles cooed like the sarcastic asshole he is. None the less, Derek couldn't actually pretend to not blush at the not-so-pet-name Stiles had taken to calling him. He would lie and take it to his grave if you asked but his heart always stuttered a bit when the pale asshole used it.   
  
"Oh don't get so fucking embarrassed, there's a seat right here for the little baby," Stiles suggested pointing at the seat mentioned, which happened to be right in front of the asshole. Up until that point, Derek hadn't noticed that a large part of the back of the classroom was staring at him, a few even laughing and whispering. It made him squirm uncomfortably.    
  
So, instead of being humiliated even MORE publicly, as he knew Stiles was capable of, he grumpily sat in the seat.    
  
"That's right,  little bitch. Sit where daddy Stiles tells you to." He suddenly heard Stiles whisper way too closely to his left earlobe. In fact, he was so close that Derek could feel his hot puff of break against the nape of his neck when he pulled back and resumed to sitting comfortably in DEREK'S chair. Derek didn't even react just stared forward and tried to hide his frustration, flushed face, and obvious bulge from the class and teacher.    
  
Derek hates Stiles. Hated how mean he could be; how he could make Derek feel so worthless and dumb despite him having the highest GPA/Test Scores BHHS has ever seen.   
  


But what he hated the MOST about Stiles was how his cock hardened in his pants whenever Stiles called him "stupid" or "bitch" or "useless." Derek knew this had to be fucked up. GOD it was SO fucked up, but Stiles' words made his cock full and dripping every time.    
  
He doesn't even know why humiliation turns him on so much, but he knows it's been a thing for a while now.    
  
It seems Stiles-centric, however. He hates when his family embarrasses him and his peers, and he has been known to occasionally defend himself with them, but with Stiles, things are different. Like he can't even get himself off anymore without the thought of Stiles' hand around his throat and a slap across his face while Stiles spits the word "cumslut" with as much venom as he can muster at him. The thought often makes him shiver and it currently has him placed in his shower, warm water cascading over his tight muscles as he clenches the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming. Stiles probably would never let him cum, he thinks idly as he strokes himself slowly, riding out the "too much, not enough" pleasure of his 3rd self-denied orgasm.   
  
"I'd beg him to come and he'd laugh in my worthless face," Derek thinks. The thought has him fucking into his fists with wild abandon now, wanting to tumble over the edge that Stiles wouldn't ever allow him to approach. He's not good enough for Stiles. He'd be nothing but a warm hole to fuck, and it's the image of Stiles stilling inside him, filling him to the point of leakage and leaving him to clean up the pathetic mess, that is Derek's undoing.   
  
" Stiles ...." He breathes like a prayer stated by an unworthy saint. He cums so hard over his hand and the shower wall that he almost brains himself on the tiles.   
  
He soon comes to his senses and cleans himself and the shower wall. After properly cleaning, he steps out of the shower and looks at himself again.   
  
GOD had he really just cum from the thought of Stiles calling him a cumslut?   
  
What in the FUCK is wrong with him?    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that leads to a smutty one...
> 
> Hope you like!

Derek awoke Monday morning feeling well rested and ready for school. His weekends with his family, although hectic, helped to center him and prepare him for the shit that was BHHS.   
  
Derek often thinks about why he passed up the opportunity to graduate a year early, but in the end he doesn't regret it.    
  
At least he has friends at school.   
  
By friends, Derek means his brothers Boyd and Jordan and his sister Cora. None of which are in his classes as the boys are only sophomores and Cora is a Junior. It's still nice to have them around, though. They're helpful and protective of Derek and almost make his constant humiliation bearable: Almost.   
  
Speaking of siblings, none of them are going to school today. Boyd and Jordan never separate from each other so when Jordan got sick, it was only a matter of time before Boyd did. Cora is screaming at everything living because it's the first day of her period and she has the worst cramps on the first day. You'd swear it was a full moon and she was shape shifting into a werewolf with how much howling and growling she does whenever someone enters her room.    
  
So that leaves Derek. Derek who was first in a good mood but is now a nervous wreck because school would be unbearable today and he wouldn't have anyone to help if a certain group of grinches decided to be extra awful.    
  
Derek quickly got ready, ate breakfast, and told his family goodbye for the day. "I'll be back late, Mom! Studying for history!" He yelled as he exited the house.   
  
One of Derek's favorite sights to see was his sleek, Black 2015 Camaro that he got as a gift for his early decision acceptance to Yale. The car was about the only thing Derek DIDNT get picked on for at school, and it even attracted a few dates to him. Derek had thought he was living the dream when he even got some steamy awkward car sex from 2 of them. They all turned out to like the car more than Derek, though...   
  
Hopping into the car and turning on his radio made Derek feel better. About 3 minutes away from school, his current favorite song started playing and he turned up the volume to sing along;   
  
Because I'm HAPPPYYYY   
  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!!   
  
Because I'm HAPPPPYYYYYYYYY!   
  
Derek could never really decide if he wanted to sing lead or back up so he usually did both. He's pulling up to a stoplight by the school and singing his head off when he turns to his left and sees a driver staring and smirking mischievously at him. Derek would normally blush and laugh this one off but that's definitely a Jeep, those are definitely hazel eyes staring back at him, and he definitely just royally embarrassed himself in front of Stiles YET AGAIN! (Ugh it's like the gods hate him or something!)    
  
Derek quickly rolls up his window and turns down his music before he can do anything else that'll ruin his day and pulls into a parking spot behind BHHS so that he can make a quick and unnoticed get away after school. He was planning on doing some studying at school but he KNOWS Stiles plans on making his life miserable today, so he'll just study at home.    
  
"God, Pharell this was all YOUR fault!" Derek curses silently to himself as he enters what he doesn't know will be his worst/best day of high school yet...   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get... Hot.

Derek has done a fantastic job at avoiding Stiles and his friends today at school. He sat in the front corner of every class closest to the door so he could both pay attention to the teachers, and be the first to leave the room after each bell rang. Derek knew he would eventually have to see the Posse of Pissoffs sooner or later, though, especially since they all had 6th period P.E together.   
  
After eating lunch alone in the library during Derek's 5th period, he decides to make it to the locker rooms early to change and leave before anyone could see or speak to him. He successfully makes it into the gym unnoticed and signed in with Coach Harris about 20 minutes before the start of class. It's a free day in P.E so students could choose to do whatever exercise they wanted, indoor or outdoor.   
  
Derek always chose outdoor running. It cleared his mind and made him think of nothing but the thud of his rapid heartbeat and the pound of his feet against the dirt. Derek began his stretches and placed his MP3 player in his armband to prepare for his run. P.E was only an hour but if he got a head start, he could run for at least 50 minutes before he had to come back in to shower and change. So Derek stepped outside and began walking to the track where he would run.   
  
On his way there, though, he froze in his tracks.    
  
Stiles, Jackson, and Scott had all apparently had the same idea to show up early for their free day in P.E. Scott was running up and down the bleachers, sweating like he'd been at that all day, Jackson was on the ground doing push-ups (that Derek could TOTALLY do better and beat him in a competition), and Stiles was stretching his legs, obviously preparing for a run as well.    
  
God, why does the asshole have to be so beautiful? His hair is messy like he's been frustrated and running his fingers through it all day. His BHHS track shirt hung loosely as the arm holes were cut to provide the best oblique side view Derek has ever seen. All pale and creamy with small moles like sexy chocolate candies scattered across his body. And don't get Derek started on that armpit hair. It seems gross but Derek wants to rub his face in it and see if Stiles smells like half the man Derek imagines him to be in bed. And his thighs are so muscular and strong. His shorts are tiny and leave nothing to the imagination and Stiles' legs seem to go on for miles underneath them. He can't even TALK about his ass. There's no way he wouldn't get a boner...   
  
God Derek is so fucked. His glasses have actually fogged over because his cheeks have flamed and probably reached tomato levels of blushed. He suddenly takes a deep breath to calm himself and his rising dick. He begins walking toward the track again. He stops at a bleacher to set his glasses down and now he's on the track, music lightly playing in his ear. He can't avoid them all day and he needs to let off some of the nervous energies he's been emitting since this morning, so he's just going to suck it up and do it. They probably won't notice him anyway.   
  
"Hey Stiles, it's your boyfriend." Jackson yells teasingly, just as soon as Derek finishes his thought.    
  
"Oh hi Der Bear! How you been all day? Haven't seen you around since your audition for Beacon Hills idol this morning!" Stiles said smugly.   
  
"Just ignore them. Don't blush. Ignore the beautiful asshole. Start running. Go." Derek mumbled.   
  
Derek followed his own advice and started up a nice slow paced jog. He turned up his music to tune out any outside noise and focused on proper breathing and pacing himself. It was relaxing and about 40 minutes into the run, he noticed that Stiles and his friends had disappeared, though many other students in his class were out in the field. Derek slowed to a stop feeling tired but relieved and went to go grab his glasses from the bleacher so he could head to the locker room.   
  
Unfortunately for Derek, they weren't there anymore. Derek doesn't NEEED his glasses, hence why he can run without them, but he needs them for seeing short distances and reading. They help him because he doesn't have to squint all the time and look pissed off, when it's just because he can't see. Derek's actually really annoyed that his glasses aren't where he put them. He knows it's Stiles or Jackson and he's getting fed up.   
  
No matter how hot and sexy and beautiful Stiles may be, you don't touch a man's glasses. Derek's positive there's a quote somewhere about the sacred bond between man and glasses that has just been broken. (God he's a nerd even when he's pissed)   
  
Derek leaves the field to find a casual clothes wearing Jackson and a still gym clothes wearing Stiles leaning on the far side of the school. He can faintly see Jackson twirling something in his hands that look a lot like Derek's expensive Ray Ban glasses and now Derek is seeing red. He stomps over with malicious intent.    
  
Fuck that asshole and his friend for thinking they can fuck with his life all the time why can't they leave him alone?!   
  
As he approaches, the two spot him and stop their conversation, obviously noticing that Derek was in no mood.   
  
"I'm sorry, didn't SEE you there." Jackson said with a smirk and a chuckle towards Stiles.   
  
"Hardy fucking har, dickhead. Give them back. Now." Derek said in a murderous voice 2 octaves lower than he even recognized himself. Derek has only gotten this angry a few times in life and it's safe to say that people barely ever made it out of these situations with 100% of themselves intact.   
  
"What are you going to fucking do if I don't wimpy? Cry about it?" Jackson laughs. Derek hears a snort from Stiles and turns to see that Stiles is smirking at him. What a Fucking asshole.   
  
"Oh I'm happy to entertain such pathetic excuses for human beings but it'd be most prolific if I was given my fucking shit back!" Derek's yelling sarcastically now.    
  
Arms folded, bitch brows locked and loaded.    
  
He pulls himself to his best height to show he's not backing down from this one. He watches as Stiles puts his hand out to Jackson and Jackson deposits the glasses into his palm. Those long beautiful fingers having distracted Derek for just a moment before his frustration returned.    
  
"Wrong person, imbecile." Derek spits at Jackson, but before Jackson can reply Stiles finally speaks up.   
  
"Jacks, I'll handle this. Go. I'll see you after school," Stiles says calmly at his now confused friend.   
  
Nevertheless, Jackson leaves and disappears into the school, but not before bumping into Derek with more force than necessary and being surprised when Derek didn't budge. Ha. Take that, dickwad.    
  
Derek glares at Jackson's retreating body and almost forgets that now he's alone... With Stiles... on a non surveillanced side of the school. He doesn't know whether to fear for himself or jump for joy.   
  
Derek blushed immediately and his stance falters for just a second before he readjusts. He's brave he can stand up to Stil.. "Holy fuck he's been staring at me the whole time," Derek thinks as his eyes meet hazel ones alight with mischief.   
  
"Now, where were we, Der Bear? Did mean old Jackson take something of yours?" Stiles states with a perfect pout and puppy dog eyes.    
  
"I...you... Can... Can you just give them back and leave me alone for once, please?  I just want what's mine." Derek finally gets out. His resolve is slipping as Stiles easily changes the game to his advantage.    
  
"Aww Der Bear, I'll give them back to you. Don't be upset," he says as he looks Derek up and down quickly. If Derek had blinked he would've missed it, but he's pretty sure those bedroom eyes are s universal sign of lust. Nah, couldn't be. He's not Stiles' type.   
  
Stiles' voice brings him back to his senses. Glasses. Retrieve them.   
  
"I'll make you a little deal, Der bear. No fighting, no fuss, ok?" Stiles says calmly like he's speaking to a wounded animal. Derek hates the way his heart rate ticks up when he talks to him this way...   
  
"Sure. Whatever." Derek says grumpily both hating the situation and wanting it to end, but being excited to be in Stiles' presence so long.   
  
"How about you get on your knees, right now, and beg me for them? I'll give them back right away. I swear it Der Bear!" Stiles says, voice relaxing and smooth like velvet.   
  
Derek would like to say he put up a fight about how demeaning Stiles was being but all he managed to do was pull a face as he ended up with his knees in the dirt before he even realized what he was doing.    
  
Derek's panting now and if he was able to will his erection away before, well, it was currently a physical impossibility. Being on his knees in front of Stiles in the most embarrassing setting possible in the most embarrassing situation possible was all too..... exciting.   
  
Derek looked up to see Stiles' eyes had hooded over, his cheeks pink, and his breaths have slowed. Holy fuck, this is effecting him too. Derek fist bumps proudly in his head for making Stiles look so flustered.   
  
"Say it. Beg me for it like the pathetic chump you are," Stiles says with grovelly voice and hooded eyes.    
  
Derek swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. He can't think; too much blood in his dick, not enough in his brain. He actually whimpers pathetically at what Stiles just told him to do. He's not even sure if they're still talking about his glasses anymore...   
  
The only thing Derek ends up doing after the long and anxious pause that followed Stiles order (not request), is licking his dry lips, looking up directly into Stiles' eyes and whispering,   
  
"....Please?"   
  
Before Derek knows it, his face is shoved up against the thin layer of fabric in the shorts that Stiles is wearing. Stiles' dick is huge and hard. So fucking hard. A pleasing and pleasurable weight against Derek's face as he struggles to breath through his nose.    
  
"This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it, Slut? My dick all over that fucking whore face of yours!" Stiles says jaws clenched. He's been pulling Derek's hair roughly and grinding his clothed cock against Derek's open mouth. Derek can't deny his claims so he just hums and relaxes under Stiles.   
  
Stiles suddenly stopped and put his hand under Derek's chin to hold it up and look him directly in the eye. "Is this what you want, Bitch?" Stiles grabs hold of his thick outlined cock outside his shorts. Derek shivers in his hold and blinks his yes. But he receives a harsh hair tugging instead of a velvety cock in his mouth.   
  
"Answer me. Use your words Der Bear. Do. You. Want. This?" Stiles asks with flushed cheeks and a look of actual concern on his face for the first time ever directed at Derek.    
  
Derek is speechless. He can't believe Stiles is asking for his consent on this, although he's grateful that he has an out incase he in some weird universe DOESN'T want that dick in him.   
  
"Ye... Yes. Please?" Derek manages to say, immediately blushing at how wrecked he sounds without having been touched.   
  
"Good slut." Stiles says, although his smile is genuine. Derek can't try to decipher what that smile meant though because the moment Stiles' hands went to his waistband, revealing a dark happy trail, Derek's mind blanked.   
  
Stiles immediately pulled down his shorts and briefs and let his leaking flushed cock free with a heavy slap to Derek's forehead. It's furiously pink and veiny and big. He's cut and has a thick patch of pubic hair at the base of it. Oh god it's beautiful.    
  
Stiles then took his dick and drug it all across Derek's face, smearing precum in its tracks. Derek moaned in pleasure at how relaxing such an act could be.   
  
"God look at you, fucking whining for it. Such a perfect slut, aren't you?" Stiles asked as he rained down a good handful of slaps to Derek's face with his dick. It kind of hurt, but it was good pain to Derek.    
  
Derek took both of them by surprise, though, by looking Stiles in the eye and  licking the head of his cock once it was dragged over his wet parted lips.    
  
Stiles shivered and his face turned more red than it already was. He then leaned back in the wall, both hands behind his head and sent a "Well hop to it we haven't got all day" smirk Derek's way.   
  
All too happy to oblige, Derek licked his palm, gripped the base of Stiles' cock, and with his most innocent eyes sucked one of Stiles' balls into his mouth. Stiles almost screamed at that.   
  
God, he tasted sweaty but clean and he smelled as manly as Derek imagined. He rolled his balls on his tongue just tasting, exploring, before he leaned back up and swallowed stiles' entire dick whole.    
  
That earned him a filthy moan from Stiles that he hummed proudly at.    
  
"Fuhhhhccckkk bitch... Mnnnhgh so good." Stiles breathed out.    
  
Yeah, Derek was no amateur.    
  
He continued bobbing and jerking and spitting and even gagging a bit, knowing the sensation felt like heaven when done to him. He wanted Stiles to come back for more; wanted to give him the best head he's ever gotten so he'd forget about anyone else; wanted to be the best slut he could be for Stiles.    
  
Only Stiles.   
  
Speaking of Stiles, he now had both hands back into Derek's hair using them as leverage to fuck Derek's mouth. The rhythm was sloppy and uncoordinated; his thrusts were too deep, too rough, too fast, but he didn't care. He apparently only cared about shoving his cock deep enough into Derek's throat that his cum would paint Derek's stomach and he'd be hoarse for the next century. The thought made Derek's painfully hard dick ever harder and he ground his palm into it for some sort of relief.   
  
"Fuck, Der. Look at you. Fucking. Slut. Getting turned on by choking on Daddy's fat dick. You want daddy's cum down your whore throat, baby?" Stiles said, sounding fucked out and ready to burst.   
  
And that's what had Derek cumming untouched, embarrassingly, in his P.E shorts.    
  
He hummed and his eyes rolled as his orgasm rolled over him in waves.   
  
"Fuck. Such a good slut for me," Stiles gritted out as he pumped two more harsh times into the back of Derek's throat before Derek's post orgasmic haze cleared at the thick hot liquid being swallowed involuntarily. He had tears streaming down his face and snot coming from his nose and he tried to pull away, but Stiles held him there. Firm and unforgiving, making Derek swallow every last drop.    
  
Stiles finally released his hold and one last spurt of cum hit Derek's chin on his way out. Stiles used his hand to smear it all over Derek's mouth.    
  
Stiles suddenly stood to full height, tucked himself back in those ridiculous shorts, and wiped the sweat from his face. He looked as if nothing had just happened. The glasses somehow magically reappeared in his hands.    
  
"Fucking whore. Take your glasses." He said throwing them to the ground next to Derek along with a small slip of paper that had a phone number neatly written on it.    
  
Stiles just walked away looking every bit of perfect as he was before this encounter. Derek, on the other hand, looked utterly WRECKED. His face was red, lips puffy, eyes and nose runny, mouth covered in cum, knees filthy, and a pool of cum was drying in his boxers.    
  
He was a fucking mess but all he could do was smile.    
  
Stiles called him a good slut and that was all that mattered. Stiles deemed him worthy enough after that blowjob to give him his NUMBER?!    
  
He'd think about things later; about the sincerity of Stiles eyes, the uncertainty in his tone when he asked if Derek wanted this. He'd think about why Stiles would ever even think twice about him in this way. He'd think about how they'd act toward each other from now on or when he would muster up the courage to call him.    
  
He'd wait to think about all of those things. Right now, no thinking.    
  
No, right now. he was Stiles' good slut who needed a shower.....   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter... 
> 
> But phone sex ensues... So...

The next few hours went by in a blur. Derek's happy haze radiated from him like beams and he barely payed attention in the rest of his classes. Derek decided against studying at school because he wouldn't be focused anyway and made his way home. 

When he got there, he said hi to his family, minus Cora, (all in the living room watching reruns of what appeared to be Teen Were) and retreated to his room to clear his head.

Derek closes his room door and hops onto his comfy queen bed. He chose then to out the small slip of paper that will determine his destiny. (Ok he's being dramatic but he's in shock)

Did that actually happen?! Did he just give head to the hottest guy in school?! Does he actually have Stiles' number? 

He should text him. But he doesn't want to seem eager? But he wants to talk to Stiles?! Does Stiles want to talk to him? Probably not. What if the number slipped out of Stiles' pocket by accident? What if that's not Stiles' number at all? The handwriting is pretty neat. Would Stiles have neat handwriting?

Derek suddenly shoves his face into a pillow out of pure frustration. He can't think when it comes to Stiles. He can barely breathe when he's around him...

He's so overwhelming. Hot and then Cold. So cold. Derek shouldn't actually like him at all. He's an absolute dick to him most of the time and quite frankly, Derek doesn't know why. It all started their sophomore year after Derek first started thinking of Stiles in that way whenever he saw him. Soon after that, Stiles had made a really mean joke about him in class. Called him a "fucking dweeb." Derek left the class in embarrassment and ended up crying in the bathroom while he quickly stripped his dick until he came, wondering why he felt so shitty and alive at the same time.

After that, it seemed as if Stiles never stopped. If anything, things had gotten way worse by now; growing with his raging hard on crush for Stiles. It was all pretty messed up and seemingly unhealthy, but Derek couldn't help but notice the way Stiles always seemed aware of his presence. Or the way Stiles would look absolutely murderous if Jackson went too far with the teasing. In fact, he looked murderous whenever anyone other than himself embarrassed Derek and he even stopped it sometimes.

These were all things Derek never really thought about, but they are things to consider now that he's well acquainted with Stiles' dick. 

He's a little bit confused (and a lot turned on) by Stiles. Derek doesn't know how to feel, but he knows he definitely doesn't want to see Stiles with anyone else. He actually likes Stiles, as fucked up as that may be. He needs advice on how to move forward from this point, or not move forward. 

As much as he hates having to ask his sisters for help, they are the dating experts; plenty of experience and young heartbreak. Laura is the one he would usually ask, but she's at school and if he's going to talk about this with anyone, it's going to have to be in person. He can't imagine telling Laura that "I like a guy who calls me worthless and I actually get turned on when he calls me a bitch" going over well via phone. So he's going to have to talk to Cora about this.

Cora who is still in serial killer mode because of her period. Oh this should be FUN.....

Derek hops out of bed and goes down the hall to knock, lightly, on his sister's bedroom door. There is no telling what kind of mood she's in right now. There's a small statistical possibility that she's in a cuddly mood. She gets that way sometimes on her cycle and usually suffocates Derek with her hugs whenever the feeling occurs. Normally, he'd want to be 10,000 miles away from THAT but he's desperate here. He waits patiently, listening for any groans of pain or loud profanities, and when he feels the coast is clear, he enters her room. 

She's currently sitting on her bed; legs crossed, hair in a messy bun, pencil behind her ear, all with a book in her hands, reading closely. She looks both beauty and brains as she does her probably missed school work for the day. 

"Sup Derry?" She asks as she looks up. He normally hates when his family calls him that, but there's a look of genuine sincerity and concern in her eyes that makes him smile.

"Hey Cora, feeling ok?"

"Better than this morning. I still have satanic beings clawing at my uterus and I am bleeding the entire depth of the Pacific Ocean and there are no GOD DAMN COOKIES in the cupboard because BOYD DECIDED HIS SWEET TOOTH WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME PLACING SUGAR AND IRON IN MY BODY but hey, just another day in the life, right?" She says with a contradictory, blinding smile.

Did Derek also mention that she scares the absolute shit out of him sometimes? 

"Haha. Right," Derek says, suddenly thinking this was a terrible idea. He's about to get up and leave when Cora places a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Aww come on Derek. I'm fine, really. Periods just REALLY suck. But I can tell you need me. What's up?"

He loves Cora. She seems to know him more than anyone else (excluding his mother) and is always there for him when he needs it. 

Derek takes a steadying breath, realizing he's suddenly nervous. He knows Cora won't judge, but he has a feeling that this situation is going to sound a lot more fucked up when he actually has to say it all out loud.

"Ok. So I like this guy, right?" Derek starts. 

"Stiles Stilinksli? Yeah I know. We all do," she says matter of factly. Derek's eyebrows shoot into the sky in surprise. Had he been that obvious?

"Come on, Derek," she continues, "You KNOW how much I know you. I've known for a few years now. I just haven't been able to figure out why. Dudes a major fuckmunchkin." She also states with clarity and ease. Leave it to Cora to say "fuckmunchkin" in a real conversation and actually MEAN it.

"That's the thing," Derek says. "I don't know why, I've just liked him since Sophomore year when we had class together for the first time. And I actually... Kind of... Like? That about him?" He whispers hoping she doesn't question it too deeply.

"You LIKE that he's a fuckmunchkin?" She says, an incredulous look etched across her Derek-like features. 

"Yeah." Derek finally admits out loud. "I kind of get turned on when he's a dick to me. It's all quite confusing." Derek says, brows heavily furrowed, looking as confused as the words sounded coming from him.

Cora suddenly wraps him up into a hug, confusing him even more. She just holds him there until he relaxes and she gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek as she retreats. 

"Derek. I know you. You probably have wound yourself up about this for as long as you have liked this guy, and you've never expressed it because you think there's something wrong with you, but there isn't. You're smart, strong, handsome, and kind, and you just so happen to enjoy when people challenge those characteristics in you. You like when someone calls you dumb because you like to prove them wrong. You like when they make fun of you because you like the attention they're giving you and you're tired of being viewed as perfect, so people who make you feel imperfect make you strive to prove them wrong and that drive just happens to make you horny. It's actually all easily explainable," she states again, like it's just so simple. 

She has knowledge beyond her years. Derek is smart with numbers, but the women in his family are all good with people. They understand people and help them. He's so lucky to have them...

"Wow. That makes... Sense? Thanks Cora." He says, still processing the information she just laid ever so articulately out in front of him.

"Anytime, Derry! And if you're wondering what I think you should do? Go for it. Your life is boring. That guy is nothing if not entertaining, fuckmunchkin or not. Love you, now get out I have things to do," she says with finality. 

And that's how Derek ends up back in bed after dinner, homework, and a shower, ready to send a text to the guy he's liked and wanted to fuck since forever.

Here goes nothing...

To: 13425643980

Hi, it's Derek :)

Derek waits for a few minutes. It's only 10:00 so it's not too late. Maybe he's busy. What if he did this just to fuck with Derek? He's probably never going to text ba... Oh shit he texted back!!

From: 13425643980

Sup Der Bear ;) Thought you'd be too chicken to do anything about my number

Derek actually laughs. He's still mean even through text. Oh well, two can play that game. 

To: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

Ha. Funny. Not really, though. Chicken? You really have to work on those insults there, buddy. 

Derek reads over his message and then quickly hits send before he can talk himself out of it. Was that too friendly? Are they friends now. Another text from Stiles distracts him from his thoughts.

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

Lol woah! You're a bit mouthy via text. It's fine. I like you mouthy. ;)

And that was a Derek shock to Derek's dick, making it hard immediately. Stiles is outright flirting with him! He's immediately brought back to the events of the day. Stiles' fat cock felt so right in his mouth, on his face, down his throat. It's like he was made to service Stiles' dick.

Derek adjusts himself in the bed, removes his sleep shirt to get more comfortable, and is now only in briefs. He wants to see where this conversation will go next so he shoots off a quick, yet suggestive response. 

To: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

You like my mouth? ;p

Stiles' reply took a bit longer than expected and made Derek nervous but when Derek realized that Stiles had replied with a picture message, he immediately replaced nervousness with excitement.

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

New Picture Message*  
Tap to download 

Derek eagerly tapped, wondering what Stiles had sent. He was greeted with the best view of Stiles' cock, thick, hard and leaking a bit at the tip; Stiles' beautiful long fingers wrapped around the shaft, pubic hair curly and dark at the base. 

It was breath taking. 

Derek's dick immediately hardened in response as he received another message from Stiles.

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

Fuck yea. Can't you tell? ;)

Derek felt the need to send something back, but he wanted to tease Stiles a bit. After all, he always got picked on at school. Might as well have a bit of fun now...

Derek decided on sending a pic of his chest, pecs all the way down to the waistband of his briefs, where he was using his thumb to pull them just thaaatt much lower so that Stiles could see his chiseled hip bones and happy trail along with his chiseled abs. After reviewing the picture and deciding he felt sexy and confident enough to show himself off, he hit send. 

He couldn't resist any longer and began to stroke his dick, slowly, hauntingly, from base to tip. He was so turned on in anticipation of Stiles' response.

About 3 minutes later, though, something unexpected happened. 

His phone was ringing. And it was Stiles.

After a minor freak out, Derek answered the phone with as much bass in his voice as he could muster up. 

"Hi there..." He said, words coming out wanton and raspy, opposite of what he intended to sound like. But he could hear Stiles' heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. 

Oh god, he's stroking himself. And from the speed of his breaths, he sounds close. The thought has Derek quickly grabbing the base of his dick to keep from coming.

"Fucking tease, Derek. Always a Fucking. Tease." Stiles sounded fucked out and frustrated. He made Stiles sound like that. 

"I'm... I'm sorry?" Derek stated as he began matching his thrusts to Stiles' heavy breaths. This was Derek's first time having phone sex, and it was the hottest experience of his life. Stiles continued talking.

"No you're not, slut. You like making my dick hard, don't you?" He said in a sultry and silky voice, similar to earlier in the day when Derek had that glorious cock down his throat. Derek stroked faster, his orgasm approaching much quicker with Stiles speaking such dirty things in his ear.

"Yesss, Stiles. Love making your big dick hard." He said honestly. God, when did he learn to sound like a wanton little whore? 

"Of course you do, Der Bear. Because you're a fucking slut, but only my slut, right baby?" Stiles cooed, his breaths sounding more controlled and even, as if he's pacing himself.

"Only yours, Stiles," Derek pleaded. Derek and Stiles have switched places for the second time today. Derek sounds like Stiles did when he first answered the phone; fucked out and ready to burst. His grip is tight on his dick as he quickly strokes himself, dry and rough, flicking his wrist on the upstroke as he begins to see white behind his eyes. 

So. Close. 

"Good Slut. Come for daddy, bitch." Stiles says deeply and roughly. And that's all Derek needed for his balls to draw up and empty all over his abs and and neck. He knows he screamed Stiles' name while coming and he's vaguely embarrassed by it, but he's currently still riding out the shocks of one of the most amazing orgasms of his life. 

When his breathing is evened out, it's like Stiles knows he's ready to talk. He realizes Stiles' breathing has ticked up again, and he's the one sounding raspy and wanton now. However, his voice still exudes control.

"Fuck, baby, you sound so pretty when you come. But im not done yet, slut. Good sluts take care of daddy, don't they?" He rasps out.

If Derek hadn't just cum his brains out through his dick, he'd be hard again already. Because GOD DAMN Stiles sounds absolutely SINFUL right now. 

"Yes..." Derek says softly, knowing what Stiles wants to hear, but partially being too embarrassed to say it.

"Mmmmmmmnggghh... yes what, slut?" Stiles fucking moans and whispers, voice dripping sex through the receiver. Sounding like that, Derek is willing to do anything for Stiles.

"Yes.... Daddy." 

And with that, he sensed rather than heard Stiles' climax. His breathing shallow and fast, his voice strained and caught in his throat. 

Derek wishes he could see him right now, fucked out and unhurried. He's probably beautiful at the moment...

Derek gives Stiles time to catch his breath, but this allows a silence to settle over the line. This silence isn't uncomfortable, though and Stiles' breathing sounds so relaxed that Derek wonders if he's fallen asleep until Stiles suddenly speaks up.

"Derek, do you like me?" He asks, making Derek sputter and cough, Derek's eyes bugging out of his head and brows traveling to his hairline. 

He heard Stiles laugh tiredly on the phone.

"It's ok Der Bear. Get some sleep I'll ask you again tomorrow."  
He says with finality.

"Oh... Okay. Good... Goodnight," Derek says, sounding sad. He doesn't want to hang up with Stiles yet... Or ever. He could spend all night hearing him breathe...

"Goodnight," Stiles says. Just as Derek is about to hang up, Stiles adds

"I like you. By the way. In case you were wondering." And just like that, he's gone. 

Wait....... WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, I know, but I hope I made up for it with the phone sex. Haha :p
> 
>  
> 
> Oh!   
> I'm thinking of starting a new, long, slow build, sexy, fluffy, Sterek fic where stiles is a rockstar with long beautiful hair and Derek's a new shy personal assistant. Would you guys like that?
> 
> Give me input!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry I hadn't updated in 2 days like I normally do. I was trying to find inspiration for this story and it's ending.
> 
> It's officially looking like it's going to be 7 chapters long (like my other fic).
> 
> I'm updating 2 chapters today because this chapter (chapter 5 is pretty short) and to make up for lost time and I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Derek couldn't sleep.

He had just had the second hottest sexual experience of his life by having phone sex with Stiles (the first being having Stiles' cock down his throat). And now Stiles is saying he likes Derek. 

Like actually LIKE likes him. He's more than just a quick fuck or a good slut. He's liked by the hottest guy in school. 

How is this real life?!

Derek gets up way too early for school (4:00 am) and decides to take a long run. His house is next to a preserve that leads to a beautiful lake and running makes him think more clearly. He gets his things and is out stretching before his run.

He can't understand Stiles. He tries to. GOD he tries to, but every time he thinks he knows, Stiles changes the game and he's completely lost soon after. 

Derek begins his running, and thus his thinking. How can you like someone when you tease them all the time? Derek is no idiot and he knows it's not ok to pick fights with people just because you "like" them. They aren't in preschool anymore and Derek is not some helpless punching bag who is just willing to take this shit just because Stiles' EVERYTHING makes him feel like he's parched and that Stiles is a cold, crisp, and fresh glass of spring water...

Oh for fucks sake, who is he kidding?! He'd do anything that honey-eyed, mole specked, fat cocked bastard asked of him because he's hooked.

He's hooked on the way those honey eyes almost disappear when Stiles thinks something is actually and honestly funny. He's hooked to the way he smells when he purposely bumps him into the lockers: Irish springs soap and cucumber melon shampoo. He's hooked to the way he feels when Stiles, only Stiles, tells him he's a "tease" and a "good slut." He's newly hooked on the hot, wet drag of that velvet cock in his mouth. He's hooked on the way Stiles' sex voice can shake him to his core, alluring and dangerous, making him want to slip into the depths of Stiles' depraved mind and fulfill every dark and dirty fantasy he's ever dreamed of...

He's hooked completely and there's no point in denying it. But Stiles is a fucking asshole. And doesn't deserve Derek just yet.

No, he's going to make him pay in the sexiest, most frustrating way possible.

Derek is back at his house with a wolffish grin, having devised a plan to both drive Stiles crazy, and make him work for what he wants. He heads to the shower and makes strides to execute his plan perfectly. 

He easily sets up an early in the week date night for his parents and makes reservations at the Beacon Hills Inn for them tonight (they take all the "alone time" they can get and after faked speculation, were eager to accept the free night of it). He then tells Cora, Boyd, and Jordan that he needs ultimate cooperation (aka leave the house or stay in your rooms all night and I promise I'll do all of your homework for a week). He makes sure of a few personal things; his room is clean, his jeans tight, his hair styled and gelled, beard trimmed (never shaved), and his brows dangerous; and then makes his way to school with his "now ok to be around others" sister.

Oh, today will be the best school day he, or Stiles, has ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed.

Derek arrived at school with Cora in his beautiful Camero about 10 minutes before the first bell. There was a certain air of confidence Derek had today that he normally didn't have and it was because Stiles LIKES him, and he's finally unafraid to do what it takes to get him. 

"Well, I'm guessing since you look all hot and you're locking me in my room tonight like a prisoner that everything went well with fuckmunchkin?" Cora says sincerely as they stepped out of the car and began walking toward the school together.

"Yeah..." Derek said distractedly, a small smile across his lips, and his cheeks heating in mild embarrassment as he and his sister parted ways. (He's still Derek underneath this new confidence, and Derek is still embarrassed easily.)

But, he had to admit, he looked absolutely delectable. He was wearing his favorite shirt, a dark green, mid-sleeved Henley that showed every bit of arm, pectoral, and shoulder muscle he possessed, while hanging loosely around his torso, proving Derek's inverted triangle shape. On the bottom, he was sporting a black belt with tight, black, straight-legged jeans that showed off his bubble butt and bunched a bit at the bottom because they entered the high part of his black boots. In the middle of his clavicle sits the small triskelion charm that his mother gave him when he was just a boy, attached to a black rope chain. His hair is trimmed at the sides and back; the long hair up top gelled and pulled back into a small neat top bun (having recently grown long enough to do it). He's also wearing his favorite Doctor Who watch, just as a reminder to himself not to stray too far from who he is. 

He knows he looks like bad-boy sex on wheels and he's verified by the heatedly confused looks sent his way. It's not like the rest of his peers didn't know he was attractive, it's just he was so geeky that most of them didn't pay attention to it. But today, they were noticing. Derek attempted to hide his blush at the dramatic shift in attention he was currently receiving. 

He dresses like this on occasion, but he always wore cardigans. They were comfortable: safe. But Derek figured he'd left his comfortable self on the side of BHHS yesterday, so he didn't need it anymore. Now, it was time to get what he's wanted for the past 3 years. 

Hopefully he wouldn't fuck this up. 

Today was a normal day at school, minus a history exam that Derek didn't study for (he didn't need to he had 104% in the class). That means he would see Stiles 3rd period for History, 5th period for lunch, and 6th period for P.E. If he wanted his plan to work, he would have to keep Stiles alert, not only during the periods they had together, but in every period in between.

After finishing 1st period, Derek was about to send Stiles the text to start the whole process, when Stiles beat him to it...

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

Dude, either a new guy with the exact same name as you just transferred here or your literal nerdy ass is the talk of BHHS right now?! 

Derek read the message and chuckled. Such a drama queen but it worked perfectly for his plan.

To: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

My ass is popular? Guess all those squats payed off. I should show my ass off more often ;p

He sent back quickly. Derek is playing it cool, taking his time. A little will go a long way with this. He receives another text.

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

No. That nerdy ass is mine and only mine. Right Der Bear?? ;)

20 Minutes later:

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

..... right? 

Derek chose the perfect time not to respond. He knows how Stiles gets when he's ignored. It throws him off his game. It makes him feel vulnerable and without complete control. It's not Derek's favorite side of Stiles, and quite frankly he prefers the "always sure of himself" version instead, but Stiles has to know what it feels like to want someone and not be able to have them. 

So Derek will make him wait. He, in fact, completely avoids responding to Stiles and by the time 3rd period history rolls around, he's nervous but excited about how Stiles will act. 

He enters the classroom to find that his seat is, yet again, occupied by Stiles. Jackson is speaking to him about something seemingly important to the asshole, but Stiles looks distracted and flighty. He's obviously been looking for Derek and is a bit nervous as well.

Derek locks eyes with him and gives a wolffish grin. "This ball is in my court,"  
he thinks as he settles without argument in the seat right in front of Stiles. But not without "accidentally" dropping his pen on the floor first and taking his slow, sweet, time bending over to pick it up, giving Stiles a long, good look at what he's working with. 

Behind him he hears the smallest of gasps, small enough that unless you were listening for it, you'd miss it. But Derek heard it, and he knows Stiles is affected by him.

"Damn, nerd. You must've gotten laid or something," Jackson said teasingly, noticing Derek's new look. Derek turned around to glare at Jackson. He obviously aimed the joke at Stiles, but when Derek trained his eyes on him, Stiles didn't laugh, he just coughed a bit and looked down at his (Derek's) desk with flushed cheeks. 

"Wait.... Holy shit... You finally gave him the Stilinski?!" Jackson said both surprised and obviously amused, which earned him crimson flushed cheeks a mean right hook to the arm by Stiles. 

Derek just smirked and turned around in his seat. 

Finally, huh? 

So his friends have known about his crush on Derek? Plus 10 for Stiles because he'd honestly thought he would be a dirty secret until Stiles was ready to reveal that he was interested in a "dweeb" like him. But he's constantly being surprised by the guy. He's going to get it sooooooooo good tonight when Derek decides to stop pretending he's not metaphorically wet for Stiles' cock...

There's about 5 minutes before class starts and Ms. Blake walks in to prepare for the exam when Stiles texts Derek again.

From: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles) 

Are you trying to drive me insane? If so it's not working, Der Bear. I know you think I'm hot ;)

Derek reads the message in the most obvious way possible to Stiles, pulling out his phone and examining it and the message before giving an offhanded shrug and replying.

To: Fuckmunchkin (Stiles)

We have an exam in 5 minutes. You should probably focus.

He waits with barely controlled laughter, thanking the heavens that Stiles can't see his face as he hears another gasp from Stiles. This gasp is more along the lines of an offended snort, though. It almost makes Derek lose his shit.

God, Stiles is SO easy to rile up. Why has he never thought of this before?

Derek breezes through the test easily and leaves the classroom without so much as a second glance back at Stiles. He could tell by the tension in the boy that he wanted to catch up with him after class, but Derek knew that if he let that happen, his plan would be over far too soon. So as much as it pained him to run away from the person whose arms he wanted to be wrapped in, he did what he had to. 

Almost the entire school day goes like this. Flirty text messages sent by Derek, followed by eager responses by Stiles, then radio silence. Derek internally knows this is a dangerous game. Stiles just let him in and told him how he felt, and Derek's acting like a hot jerk, but Stiles won't have to wait that much longer. Only until the end of the school day when Derek was ready to stop pretending and take Stiles home for the best sex he would ever have in his life. 

But things never quite go as he plans. 

It's now about to be 6th period P.E and he has entered the locker rooms, intending to change for class. He's very early, 45 minutes to be exact, having skipped lunch to avoid Stiles and get a head start on running (which he planned to do completely shirtless today, for Stiles of course). 

What he didn't expect was to see a frustrated looking Stiles, with finger tousled hair and fiery passion in his eyes. He looks like sex personified and Derek's mouth runs a bit dry because of it.

What is he DOING HERE?! Ugh he must have known Derek would be here early. Derek took a slight step back, turning on his heel and attempting to get away from Stiles quickly before the boy noticed him.

"Don't you fucking dare, Hale." He heard suddenly. Derek stopped immediately, unable to resist obeying Stiles' command. 

He then felt a force behind him as his front was shoved against the set of lockers he was facing. The force of it knocked his breath away, but not more than the feeling of Stiles' warm, hot, and hard body behind him. Stiles' breath ghosted over the nape of his neck and Derek became putty in his hands. 

They were connected almost complete head to toe, and although Derek was wearing jeans, they were delightfully tight enough for him to feel Stiles hard member slotted perfectly between the globes of his ass. It's like they were made to fit together like this.

"Stiles..." Derek whispered desperately as he felt the boy begin slowly grinding his cock into his clothed ass. 

"Don't fucking "Stiles" me, Bitch. You have some explaining to do." He said, his harsh words in direct opposition to the languid, merciless rotation of his hips. 

Stiles was pissed and confused and turned on all at the same time. He feels exactly what Derek wanted him to feel and it makes Derek smirk with pride. Finally, he understood.

"I know you're smirking, you little cock tease. Why have you been avoiding me?" Stiles whispered close to the shell of Derek's left ear, warm and velvety, making Derek whimper with want. 

Derek was not rock hard in his pants, precum leaking, as he idly hoped it wouldn't leak onto his jeans. Derek attempts to speak up...

"I haven.."

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me. Hale." Stiles interrupts, each word accented with a sharp thrust of his hips into Derek's ass. Stiles is now sucking on the side of Derek's neck in earnest, marking what's his, putting Derek in his place. The thought makes Derek moan and he scrambles his brain for a response but all he ends up saying is 

"I'm sorry." 

It's kind of true. He never wanted Stiles to think he wasn't interested, but Stiles kind of deserved this, and so did Derek. He deserved to look back on this and say that he at LEAST had enough self-respect to make Stiles work for it. 

He's suddenly turned around and is drowned in sincere honey eyes. Just as he thinks he'd die a happy man if he DID drown in them, he's being kissed. Fiercely.

This was no normal kiss for Derek. This was almost wild... feral. Lips smashed, tongues battled for dominance, there were bitten lips and strangled moans. Stiles was kissing Derek within and inch of his life with the passion of 10,000 galactic suns, and Derek couldn't bring himself to care. 

Somewhere along the lines, Stiles had grabbed Derek's bun, removing the hair tie and grabbing a handful of his hair. Derek was distractedly trying to kiss Stiles' soul away when he felt a sharp tug of his hair; so sharp that tears welled up in his eyes and his cock almost erupted in his pants. 

The kiss was broken by the force of the tug and Derek will never admit to the high pitched whine that escaped in protest of the act.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Derek?" Stiles asked calmly with wet, puffy red lips and slight stubble burn. 

Words. What are they? Why do we need them? Ugh fuck words when a pretty mouth like that is inches away from you. Derek decided to dismiss a response and dash toward Stiles' hot mouth again, but Stiles only tugged his hair harder, putting more distance between their faces.

Derek did NOT pout.

"No more kisses until you tell me what the fuck is going on, you cockteasing bastard," Stiles said with finality.

Guess it's time to talk. And talk, Derek did. It was actually more like word vomit...

"I don't know! I had a plan to drive you crazy so you could feel what I've felt for the past 3 years of my life! I've liked you for so long and you've always teased me and made me feel dumb, which actually turned out to be quite the turn on for me, and I'm so fucked up. You're a fucking asshole and here I am liking you more than I've ever liked someone else! God, do you know what it does to me when you call me worthless or a slut? I just want to shove your pants down with mine and ride your stupid beautiful big cock until all I can think of is how happy I am that my ass is filled to the brim with your hot cum and that is so fucked up, Stiles! You know why? Cuz you haven't been nice to me since that day sophomore year and I don't know what I ever did to you, but now you're telling me you like me which is so unfair and random how can you like someone if you're so mean to them and I absolutely HATE when you.." 

Derek is cut off by Stiles' lips pressing against his own. The kiss is slow now; revealing. Derek can feel what Stiles hasn't said in words through this kiss and he never wants it to end... or at least he thinks that before his shirt is yanked effortlessly over his head and Stiles begins peppering hot, tongue filled, wet kisses across his jawline. 

These kisses send fire coursing through Derek's veins and make him forget his thoughts about how wrong this is. Nothing that feels this right, could be wrong. 

Each kiss is artful; Slow swipes of the tongue before soft lips make contact and close to kisses. Sometimes he swirls his tongue a bit before the kisses, sometimes he kisses without tongue, keeping Derek waiting anxiously for his next move. He's panting now and is letting out a litany of filthy moans he didn't know he had in him. 

Stiles is currently sucking a mark into his pulse point and moving downward as he speaks, each agonizingly slow kiss used as punctuation for the words that flow from his hot, sinful mouth. 

"Derek."

Tongue.   
Kiss.

"You don't fucking get it, do you?"

Tongue.   
Kiss. 

"I've always known your little secret."

Swirled tongue.   
Kiss.

Derek tensed and moaned. He almost fainted. He's known? 

"Relax, baby."

Tongue.   
Kiss. 

And Derek, as the good little slut he's become, obeyed once again, moaning and relaxing to the feel of Stiles mouth on his pectoral. 

"You remember that day?"

Tongue.   
Kiss.

So close to Derek's nipple, he's yearning for it.

"I called you a fucking dweeb, right?"

Tongue.   
Kiss.

So fucking close...

"I ran after you to apologize, Der bear."

Kiss. 

Ghosted breath on Derek's nipple made him cry out in pleasure.

"Shush, slut. I'm telling a story."

Tongue.   
Kiss.

"I heard you in that stall you know, moaning my name like the perfect little worthless whore you've always been for me."

Jackpot. 

Stiles accentuated his last statement by attacking Derek's nipples. Licks and nips and sucks driving Derek closer and closer to the edge of completion. 

Jesus he didn't even know his nipples were this sensitive. 

But wait, Stiles had known?! His cheeks heated in embarrassment as he moaned in pleasure.

"Please, Stiles..." He begged; not quite sure for what.

Stiles stopped his attack on Derek's nipples long enough to give him a long filthy kiss on his lips before sinking to the floor in front of him.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Stiles was unzipping Derek's pants and pulling Derek out of his briefs before Derek's brain caught up. Stiles was about to give HIM a blowjob!

Stiles looked determined as he began reverently stroking Derek's cock (obviously impressed by the size of it) slowly and easily because of how messy and wet Derek's precum had made it. 

Stiles then looked up at Derek, wide eyed and red cheeked: a perfect face of innocence, before saying,

"I'm going to finish this story and then you're going to cum in my mouth."

Seriously, could Stiles be any more sexy? With the way things have been going, Derek doesn't even think he will last that long. Stiles' long, strong fingers not slowing the process toward orgasm despite their slow sure pace.

Derek's eyes rolled and he felt the beginnings of an orgasm on that sensation alone, but Stiles' strong hands gripped the base of Derek's cock before it could betray him. Derek shuttered out a husky moan at the pain of it and Stiles just held on, making sure it was safe to start his torturous ministrations again.

"Not yet, baby. Anyway, from then on, I made fun of you because I knew how it made you feel. I knew how it turned you on to feel used by me. So I kept it up." Stiles said in a sultry voice, stopping his stroke to lick up some of the precum that leaked into his palms. Derek moaned as he almost lost it again and if he doesn't cum soon, he's going to cry...

"Mmmnngghhhh Stiles oh god... Please!"

"Fuck you taste so good slut." Stiles said, seemingly ignoring Derek, before licking a broad stripe up the underside of Derek's dick. 

Derek clenched his eyes shut as he literally shivered at the sensation.

"Ohhhhhh fuhuhuckkkk, baby." Derek whined, sounding raspy and fucked out. 

"Sooooo good. Fuck.... Long story very short, I like you Derek. Like really like you. And I'm sorry if I ever made you believe that I wanted to be anywhere other than where I am," 

"Right..." a deep suck to Derek's head...

"Fucking..." sharp jerk to Derek's shaft...

"Now."

And all at once Derek's world came shattering out of his dick. This is because Stiles chose the perfect moment to swallow Derek's dick whole, surprising Derek with his lack of gag reflex.

Derek was no match for Stiles wet heat and came the hardest he ever has while chanting "Stiles" like a prayer against his lips.

Stiles, the asshole he is, swallows it all down with ease, moaning and smiling at the taste of Derek's cum on his tongue. 

When Derek was no longer seeing stars, he looked down to see Stiles coming into his own hand, obviously having been turned on by having Derek's cock in his mouth. 

Derek could resist the urge to haul Stiles up lick him clean, and kiss him breathless, tasting a mix of their cum that made him heady with want for Stiles and hope for their future together.

When they both couldn't breathe anymore, they separated, only for Stiles to get them moist paper towels to clean up. After that, they got dressed again, Derek letting his gelled hair lie messily across his head instead of trying to redo his man-bun.

He's suddenly kissed again quickly. 

"I'm happy we could finally talk. I'm so sorry again... And God, you have to be the sexiest thing walking on planet earth right now? I mean SERIOUSLY! A man-bun, Derek? You might has well have worn a sign that said "Stiles come fuck me."" Stiles huffed out in laughter.

"Do it." Derek said, hoping his now gruff voice wouldn't betray his uncertainty about making this offer. 

Stiles' eyes widened.

"Do...do what, Derek?" He said breathlessly.

Now's the time.

"Fuck me. My place. Tonight." Derek said, feeling sure about what he's saying. He's never meant it more in his life.

Stiles took a moment to think, and it made Derek nervous, but then he sent a megawatt smile Derek's way and spoke the sexiest words Derek has ever heard him say...

"Fuck yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the chapter?
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> Because the last chapter of this fic (chapter 7) will be hot.
> 
> I hope you're all ready.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys are thinking and feeling!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't wait for tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took longer, it was hard for me to get an idea of how I wanted to end this fic, but I finally got it! :D
> 
> This chapter is Filthy Fluff Flarn Filth.
> 
> Last Chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the sex!

Derek leaves school that day and rushes home. Stiles has Track practice, so he won't be able to come over until around 6:00pm. Derek's thankful for the few hours he has to prepare for Stiles because he can use them to finish making sure the house is tidy, shower, trim, order pizza, and mentally prepare himself for what is to come. (He's also marginally afraid that one of his siblings will embarrass him to death, so the thought crosses to buy them pizza as well, just to butter them up)

He gets home and sets to work. He keeps finding himself smiling while tidying up because Stiles likes him, he likes Stiles and it's a wonderful feeling. He wants tonight to be the best possible night for the both of them.

When it comes to the actual sex, to say that Derek was nervous was an understatement. Don't get him wrong: He's not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, and he wants Stiles more than literally any other thing right now, but Stiles REAAALLYYY knows what he's doing. Derek's a little afraid that he will do something to embarrass himself around the guy, or that he won't like Derek once he sees all of him.

It's a ridiculous notion, he knows, because Stiles worshipped his cock today like it was something precious, but being the shy guy that Derek is, he knows he's going to still be self conscious around Stiles. He hopes hanging out a bit before they have sex will help him to loosen up. 

After ordering pizza and preparing the house, Derek takes a long, relaxing shower. He takes his time cleaning and let's his mind wander to the events of his day. Stiles was just so- amazing. 

They way he handled Derek in the locker room; perfect parts care and domination; really turns him on. He can't stop thinking about the wet heat of his mouth and he begins to touch himself all over from the memories. 

Derek's erection has stirred and his breath has picked up as he presses into the now bruising marks on his neck and collarbone. He lets out tiny hiss-moans as he toys with each mark, reveling in the pain-pleasure of it all. The hot water cascades over his skin like a warm caress as he reaches for his sea cotton body wash and works up a sud.

Those hands. That mouth. That nose. Those eyes. God Stiles' everything had Derek's body aflame with arousal and he didn't know where his ability to get off this many times in a day came from, but he's happy for it as he begins to slowly stroke his cock.

He had only gotten a taste of what Stiles could do earlier and now? Oh now he was STARVED for it. He's panting and jerking harshly as he reaches his other wet hand around to play with his wanton hole. He slips a finger in slowly, loving the burn of the stretch, imagining how Stiles would feel entering him for the first time.

"Mmmm Stiles..." He says quietly to himself as he enters a second digit and begins prepping and fucking himself back and forth. He's lost in the sensation of tight unrelenting heat and hard rough entry. 

He cums ultimately thinking about how turned on Stiles would be after he called him "Daddy." He knows what it does to the kinky fucker and he can't wait to make him weak in the knees tonight. 

He finishes showering around 5:30 and dresses in a white Henley with comfortable gray sweatpants. His hair is damp and a little messy from washing the hair gel out, and he leaves it as is, figuring Stiles would just mess it up again later anyway. Giving himself an approving nod, he walks downstairs and sees that the pizzas have arrived and Cora is using his money to pay for them. 

"Looking good, Derry. Hope you have fun. But not too much. I don't wanna hear that shit." She yells as she winks and walks towards the boys room to give them food and get out of Derek's way.

He chuckles and blushes harshly, but he loves Cora for being such a support system in all of this craziness. Has he mentioned how awesome she is?! He should really do something nice for her soon... 

Just as Derek settles down to watch some trash TV before Stiles' arrival, the doorbell rings. Derek's stomach swoops in sudden nervousness; his cheeks heating in the knowledge of the reason why Stiles is here. 

He gets up and pads barefooted to the front door, checking the hall mirror once more before he opens it.

Stiles looks gorgeous as if he's just showered as well. His eyes are alight with mischief (which Derek is starting to think is just his default look), his hair is a bit damp, and he's wearing a red BHHS hoodie with dark fitted blue jeans and red converse. Even through the thick hoodie one could see that the boy had an amazing body. His cheeks are a bit flushed as if he's nervous too, and the sight of him makes Derek's heart stutter in his chest.

"Hi there," Derek said nervously.

"Hey Der Bear," Stiles replied with a megawatt smile. And with that, all of Derek's tension left. Stiles was there because he wanted to be and Derek intended on having fun tonight.

"Come in," he said as he turned around to lead Stiles into the house. As he walked, he felt a set of heated eyes on him, specifically on his ass, so he decided to toy with Stiles. He turned around swiftly, not giving the boy enough time to pretend he wasn't staring and said "like what you see?" with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh... Yeah." He replied. For the first time ever, Derek saw Stiles sputter and almost trip over himself. He was usually so coordinated that this made Derek laugh.

"Asshole." Stiles said as they both continued laughing. 

Derek eventually directed Stiles to his living room and made Stiles aware of the meat lovers pizzas he had ordered. Stiles' only response was "Marry Me!" before he devoured one of them by himself. Derek was more impressed than annoyed. The guy could eat. It was kind of hot actually that such a small guy could pack away so much food and still be model worthy. Stiles was so strong and unpredictable like that. It also proved that he felt comfortable with Derek and in Derek's space. The thought made him smile sheepishly to himself as he bit into his own slice.

After they ate pizza, Derek got them drinks from the fridge and he and Stiles talked about their days. It was easy talking and laughing with Stiles and he found himself listening more because he enjoyed the soothing nature of Stiles' voice. The guy could talk an ear off but Derek just continued to listen as Stiles began talking about his friends for a while (who, save for Jackson, turn out to all sound like really nice people and who told Stiles they want to hang out with Derek).

Derek eventually asked Stiles what movie he wanted to watch and was surprised by the response he got...

"Ok, Derek, I'm going to be honest with you and you have to promise not to laugh," Stiles said in the most serious tone he's used since he got there. 

Derek was thoroughly confused for a bit, but he noded his agreement to not laugh.

"Ok... So. I love Star Wars. Absolutely love it. Have always since I was a kid. Fell head over hills in love with Obi wan Kenobi. I know it's weird don't makes faces at me with those eyebrows of doom, buddy." He rushed out.

Derek's "eyebrows of doom" shot up into his hairline and he proceeded to break his promise by laughing hysterically. "Stiles Stilinksi. Star Wars? WHAT?!" He croaked out between gasps. He looked over to see Stiles' cheeks flushed and a frustrated look in his eye.

"Fuck you DER!" He said grumpily as he folded his arms across his chest and slipped further into the couch cushions, looking as if he wanted to make himself disappear. His ego had obviously been hurt and Derek didn't mean to upset him. He himself had a Star Wars panty collection, so he really couldn't judge, he was just surprised. Stiles is jock personified, he never thought he'd be into something like Star Wars.

He looked over at the grumpy boy and seeing his body splayed out like that made Derek.... Want. He then decided to do something to make it up to Stiles that surprised them both. 

Up until then, they had been sitting across the couch from each other, but gradually entering each other's space more and more until their knees were touching. Derek decided to move, suddenly hooking his leg over Stiles' lap, effectively straddling the boy. Small creases had formed in between Stiles' brow and Derek leaned down to place a featherlight kiss to them.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm not judging. Just surprised is all," he said; flush reddening his cheeks as he realized how intimate such a gesture had been. 

Stiles' honey eyes shot open and he gasped lightly in surprised interest, which made Derek smile. All too soon, the look of mischief was back, though, and stronger than ever.

"Hmmm I don't believe you. Kiss wasn't convincing enough. Try again," he said. He smirked and raised a challenging eyebrow to Derek, while grabbing two large handfuls of Derek's ass, indicating it was game time.

Derek complied, softly cupping Stiles' face between his hands and placing soft kisses all across his face and neck. The boys breath slowed and stuttered when he nibbled on his pressure point a bit, soothing the bite with a barely there kitten lick. He was now kneading Derek's ass, pushing and pulling the round globes slowly with his strong grip. Derek continued kissing his cheeks, nose, eyebrows, forehead, jawline, neckline and Stiles was becoming putty in his hands. 

He felt rather than saw the boys arousal; his thick member pressing needy under Derek's own. He began grinding down lightly enough to deny any claims of foul play. 

He continued his slow torturous movements as he said,

"Hmmm I'm sorry for laughing at you, baby. I'm not judging, I promise."

Derek completed the whispered sentence with an overly dramatic bat of his lashes and a puppy pout that would rot teeth, it was so sweet. He gave himself an imaginary fist bump at the hard twitch Stiles' cock gave underneath him at his actions. That entire time, the only place he HADNT kissed Stiles was right on his perfect pink mouth. As soon as he got the thought to, the back of his neck was being grasped and Stiles was kissing him feverishly. 

Tongue, teeth, and not so gentle bites to Derek's lower lip made Derek's head spin with arousal as all of his blood traveled south. Stiles tasted faintly of pizza but more of the sweet sprite he drank not too long ago and mint. 

"Delicious," Derek whispered against his lips. Stiles' mouth became a litany of filth from that point on.

"Mmm Der Bear," he mumbled between kisses as he traveled down the thick lines of Derek's neck. He inhaled deeply at Derek's pulse point. "You smell fucking edible," he whispered, sounding as if he meant to think it rather than say it.

The tables have turned yet again as Derek becomes the putty and is letting out soft whimpers and moans at Stiles' ministrations. Stiles revisits marks he made earlier, the pain laced with pleasure as he does so. 

"Fuck." Derek moans and shivers as Stiles begins to slowly drag his clothed erection against Derek's. He's flipped onto his back before he knows it, and it's an even bigger turn on because Stiles definitely didn't look strong enough to do THAT...

Stiles pauses pressing his forehead to Derek's, as if to keep himself in control. 

"God fucking Dammit, Der. First you answer the door looking freshly fucked and showered, then you walk, no, fucking saunter into your house wearing those fucking sweatpants that show the perfect globes of that surely sweet ass, then you make fun of me and try to kiss it better ALL while somehow managing to look innocent and moving those perfect hips around my lap like a goddamn stripper!! You're such a fucking TEASE!" he growls out. He's breathless and his eyes are hooded with lust. He attacks Derek's mouth yet again and begins running his fingers under the hem of Derek's neckline, exposing his collarbone to continue his work.

"I.... I don't know... Hmmnfghh.. What you're talking about," Derek tries for innocent, while sounding utterly fucked. 

A sharp grind of Stiles' cock to his makes him clench his eyes shut and gasp for air. It was meant to get Derek's attention and he looks up into Stiles' eyes. 

There is pure sin there and Derek wants to drown in it.

"Don't play me, bitch. I'm gonna come all over that "pretty face" of yours. Bedroom. Now." Stiles says in a low voice, suddenly moving away from Derek as he lets Derek up to lead the way. Derek shivers in excitement. He couldn't hide his erection if he tried at this point. 

Halfway up the stairs, Derek feels a sharp slap to his ass. He gasps and holds on to the rail to avoid cumming right then and there. "Fuck," he whispers. He can feel Stiles' smirk as he says "Couldn't help myself. Now hop to it, Hale."

Derek turns to kiss Stiles silly for that little stunt and they finally make it to his room. As soon as Derek closes and locks his door, he's turned around, pushed against it, and kissed within an inch of his life. Stiles is taking his breath away, becoming everything he needs. Stiles has hoisted one of Derek's legs up and wrapped it around his slim waste, putting him at an advantage. Derek can do nothing but moan as Stiles begins using his hips once more. 

"Fuck baby, I've wanted this for so long," Stiled says. Derek is so hard, too hard, leaking precum heavily in his briefs and he feels the moment it begins to stain his sweatpants. 

"Mnnnnnggghhhh Stilesssss. So wet for you," he moans softly. If he wasn't in sex heaven right now, he'd be embarrassed at how girly that sounded, but he can't care when he feels Stiles hand slip easily into his pants, past his underwear. Stiles tugs it upward; a sure, strong stroke, and collects the precum that oozes from Derek's tip into his palm. 

The kinky bastard stops and looks Derek directly into the eye as he removes his hand and licks it all up. His eyes roll likes he's tasted the sweetest dessert and Derek outright WHINES at the sight; high pitched and wanton. 

"You taste so good, slut. Wanna try it?" He asks before pressing their mouths together once more, feeding Derek his tongue so that he can taste himself. He does taste good. Bitter, but a hint of sweet. He wants more of it added with the taste of Stiles.

Derek moves quickly, placing his leg back on the floor and moving Stiles and himself toward his bed while they are still connected everywhere else. When Stiles falls back onto the bed, Stiles makes quick work of his clothes. He is taking them off with practiced ease and Derek is staring open mouthed as inch by inch of that creamy, mole dotted skin, is revealed from head to toe. He's still fascinated by the sheer size of Stiles' cock and he eyes the flushed member hungrily. 

Stiles makes a universal "tsk tsk" sound and Derek looks up to see that he's waving a finger at him.

"Now slut, don't you know it's impolite to stare...." He says. Derek's cheeks flame in embarrassment but Stiles continues

"..... Unless you share? Strip for me." He commands. 

Derek shivers as he had forgotten to take off his own clothes while ogling Stiles. His cheeks heat up more as he begins to remove his clothes. He removes his shirt slowly and then hooks his thumbs into the wastelands of his sweatpants and briefs even more teasingly. Stiles says nothing but keeps a heated stare on him at all times that rips Derek open and makes him feel exposed. Once his clothes are removed, he's panting harshly. He knows his body is flush with embarrassment but he's more aroused by stripping for Stiles than anything. It makes him feel powerful to see Stiles' cock drip long lines of precum just from the sight of him. 

"Turn around slowly like a good little bitch," Stiles says. His long clever hand has moved to his cock and he's stroking loosely as he watches Derek.

Derek does as he's told and turns slowly, giving Stiles plenty of time to see his ass. He's still embarrassed to be on show like this, but it's so hot that he moans without prompting. 

When he finishes his spin, he sees that Stiles has his hand clenched tightly around the base of his thick cock, obviously holding off an orgasm. Something in Derek snaps and he fucking growls as he rushes to the edge of the bed, gets on his knees, and swallows Stiles whole; gagging and wet. 

"HOLY FUCKING FUCK DERRRRRRRRRR!" Stiles wails as he falls all the way back and comes violently down Derek's throat. Derek can't swallow it all quickly enough so he sputters and coughs a bit around the thick member, causing Stiles to shake and spill even more into his throat. He heaves himself off of Stiles slowly and when he's all the way off, a thick spurt of cum lands on his nose and cheek. He chuckles lightly, rubbing circles into Stiles' inner thigh until he can breathe again.

Stiles sits up, suddenly energized, and grabs Derek's chin, holding it in place. Green eyes meet Hazel as Derek waits patiently and cum faced for what Stiles has to say.

"Fucking slut couldn't wait for Daddy's cum, could he?" He said darkly as he took his thumb and collected the train of cum he left on Derek's face.

"Suck it." He instructed Derek, pushing his thumb between Derek's lips. Derek sucked it like it was the best thing he's ever tasted, which it was. It was bitter and salty and just that much sweet and it was all so uniquely Stiles. He moaned around the digit until it was harshly removed from his mouth. Stiles, the filthy fucker he is, held Derek in place as he leaned down to flat out lick the rest directly from Derek's face.

"Oh god..." Derek moaned and soon after he was being manhandled onto the bed, flat on his back, being kissed with the taste of Stiles and a bit of himself still on his tongue.

"Naughty bitch, I wanted you to come first," Stiles whispered with a smirk. 

"Hmmmm sorry, you were just too hot," Derek replied, eyes hazed over with his own need for release. 

"It's ok baby, I liked it. Such a good slut thinking of Daddy first. Now turn over so I can taste that fucking ass." Stiles ordered.

Derek followed orders, going above and beyond the call. Face down; Ass up. His cock bobbed between his legs, now near constantly dripping in anticipation and need. 

"Fuck. Derek. Perfect," he said as he slapped one of his rounded cheeks harshly. Derek let out a gasp and moaned long and filthy for Stiles. The boy apparently took that as an invitation to do it a few more times, leaving Derek breathless before he grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart, revealing Derek's dusky pink hole. 

Stiles blew a cool breath over it, making Derek jerk slightly forward with a muffled "Ahhh!" Stiles kissed it quickly making it wink and widen, and then he dove right in.

Stiles was relentless with his tongue, lapping over the hole wetly and fast. He used the tip as he hardened his tongue and fucking hammered the thing in and out of Derek's rim making him see stars. It was messy and sounded sloppy and wet and oh god Derek was about to cum untouched yet again because god this was perfect and 

"Ohhh pleaseeee do that again!" He screamed as Stiles curled the tip of his tongue right over the most sensitive part of Derek's rim at the very end of it. Instead of doing that, Stiles flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe from Derek's balls to that spot and jabbed his curled tongue in. 

"STILES!" Derek shouted. He saw white as he came pulsing around Stiles' tongue, unable to hold back any longer. He collapsed onto the bed after his third orgasm of the day and couldn't find energy to heave himself up. All the while, Stiles left and came back with a damp towel for clean up, whipping Derek's face first then intimate parts with it, and removed Derek's messy comforter easily from underneath him. 

Derek fell asleep soon after that, naked and star-fished, wishing he had the energy to keep his eyes open.

..................

Derek wakes feeling warm and cozy. He's wrapped up in his throw blanket, and he feels an arm draped around his middle as he realizes Stiles is lightly asleep behind him. 

Fuck, what time is it? He thought. He had fallen right to sleep after Stiles ruined him with his tongue and he lost track of time. He shuffled a bit, rewarded by and grumpy grumbly sound from Stiles as he looked at his bedside clock. 

11:06PM.

Fuck! Stiles should probably be home right now and Derek's not supposed to have sleepovers without his parents direct permission. He rolls around to face Stiles, intending on telling him to get up before they both got into trouble, but all he could do was stare at how peacefully he looked asleep in the pale moonlight of Derek's room. 

His pretty bowed lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply face flushed, his cute button of an upturned nose flared on inhales, his hands twitching restlessly and very much Stiles like. He was perfect.

"Baby..." Derek said in a coaxing tone.

"Hmmm Der?

"It's late. You should get home."

Stiles wrapped his arm tightly around Derek's middle pulling him close yet again. This movement forced him to feel  
Stiles sleepy erection against his own.

" 'sOK. Told Dad I was sleeping at Scott's," he mumbled. His eyes fluttered slightly as he opened them slowly, gracing Derek with the way his honey eyes danced with happiness at the sight of him. 

He leaned toward Derek in a sleepy kiss that took both of their breaths away. It was slow and steady and everything Derek has ever wanted. He allowed himself to get lost in Stiles. He forgot about not being able to have sleepovers. Besides, his parents would never know.

Their kisses turned hot and needy as the throw blanket was removed and Stiles settled naked between Derek's legs. They were both as barren as the days they were born, moaning, panting, and writhing against each other as their cocks seemed to dance and harden together.

"Want you, Stiles. Waited so long. Need it," Derek whispered desperately between kisses to his chest and sucks to his nipples.

"Shhhh baby. I'll take care of you," Stiles said sure and unhurried as he went even lower and settled between Derek's legs. He hoisted himself up, and grabbed apparently his own lube from Derek's bedside table. He must've gone downstairs at some point to get it from his duffle and Derek hopes he didn't run into one of his siblings on the way.

Stiles uncapped the lube and warmed it between his fingers. 

"Turn around, baby," he whispered. Derek did as he was told and was rewarded by a kiss to the top of his ass. Stiles spread him open and toyed with Derek's rim to make it slick. 

"Hmmmm baby you smell so good down here," Stiles whispered, distracting Derek as he popped the tip of his long digit into Derek's asshole. A gasp left Derek's lips and he immediately began slowly fucking himself backwards on it, taking it all the way in to Stiles' knuckle. 

He must have surprised Stiles with his ability to accommodate his long finger so quickly because Stiles let out a surprised moan and bit hard into Derek's cheek.

"AHHHHH," Derek yelled as his asshole clenched tightly around the finger inside of him. It felt so good but Derek needed more so he begged until a while later, Stiles was fucking him harshly in earnest with 3 fingers, jack hammering into his now ready hole. 

"Fuhuhuhuhuhuckkkkkk NOW Stiles no more I want your cum in me PLEASE!" Derek gasped out. He was tired of the wait. He needed the real deal now or he was going to explode. 

Stiles slowed to a stop and removed his fingers. Derek wanted to watch Stiles fuck him so he turned over, just in time to see Stiles' eyes closed while he licked his fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck, Daddy. So dirty," Derek heard himself moan, not knowing where that came from. Stiles' eyes shot open and he gasped. Then a predatory look settled in...

"Say it again." 

Derek shivered as he opened his mouth...

"Daddy."

And with that Stiles was on him, lining himself up and pushing in inch by agonizingly slow inch until Derek was full to the point of tears.

Stiles is so..... BIG. 

Stiles rested there a moment until Derek didn't feel split open on his dick and gave Derek little sweet kisses all over his face, mirroring Derek's actions earlier in the evening.

"Ok, sweetheart?" Stiles asked.

Derek could see him practically glowing in the moonlight, pale, beautiful, and face etched with concern for Derek's wellbeing. 

He trusted Stiles. He wanted this. He's ready.

"Yeah... Just start slow," he said. He realizes he sounds like a virgin, but Stiles' cock really is massive so they have to be careful.

Stiles does as he's told, moving out slowly an inch and back in an inch. Out 2, in 2, out 3, in 3, until he's all the way up to what Derek thinks is 8 and he's ready to go. They have been kissing and breathing each other in this entire time. Derek has been making small grunting noises with each thrust as Stiles' size takes his breath away, but he doesn't want Stiles to hold back anymore.

"Unggghhhh St... Stiles?"

"Sssssss yes Baby?"

"Can you... Fuck me harder. I'm a good slut... Unfffghh I can take it.. Please Daddy," Derek says in his sweet voice, knowing exactly how to get Stiles going.

Stiles snaps his hips forward 5 times, fast and hard, fire alight in his eyes. 

"Like that, Slut?" He asks as he keeps pounding. 

"Oh... gah... Mmmmm... Huh... Yea... Yes!" Derek grunts out. He's being fucked now within an inch of his life and he's 100% sure he's going to be walking funny tomorrow.

"God Der... So tight and wet. Like a fucking pussy! Just for me!" Stiles grunts.

He's thrusting deep and hard as if he's trying to climb into Derek. His balls are slapping loudly against Derek's ass and anyone who walked into their home would know what was going on by the dirty, wet, squelching noises that are happening.

"Fuh...ck yes, Daddy! Only for you!" Derek cries out. Literally there are tears falling down his cheeks.

Stiles grabs his hips and tilts them up, finding that blessed bundle of nerves and hammering into it hard. Derek's currently struggling to breathe with how good this feels. 

"Fuck, baby, I want you to come one more time for me.... Untouched... Screaming my name..." Stiles says between thrusts. 

Stiles was so strong, so accurate, so goddamn sexy with his sheen of sweat that he's built up that Derek knew that would be no problem.

"Hnnbgggghh. Yes! So....ssssoooo... Closeeee! Gonna be... HhhknndFUCK! A....aaa good slut!" Derek gets out. He's so close he can feel his cock pulsing with every thrust Stiles slams into him.

"That's right baby. MY good slut. Come for me..... Now." Stiles says with soft force, and Derek is coming, the arc so high, it hits his head board and some of it showers over his face. He's shaking with the force of his orgasm, crying and heaving because he's never felt anything like it before. 

Stiles comes not too far after, screaming Derek's name, having felt the clenching and release of Derek's hole as he came hard around his cock. Derek can actually FEEL the muscles of Stiles cock pumping his seed into him. Stiles is buried so deep into Derek that he feels the cum warm and deep inside him. He idly thinks that he wants to keep it there as Stiles collapses sweaty and hot onto his front.

Stiles' head landed in Derek's chest and his deep panting is ghosting over Derek's nipples. Derek's sensitive everywhere and when he comes to, he moans a complaint about it.

"Hmmm nipples sensitive." Is all he gets out. He sounds like a caveman. 

Stiles just chuckles out a hoarse laugh and pulls out slowly from Derek. 

"I'll be back." He says as he stands on wobbly knees to go get them towels to clean up.

Derek feels how raw and fucked out his hole is and Stiles release is oozing slowly from it. He tries to clench his hole to avoid making his bed even more messy, but he regrets it immediately as he feels a sharp pain. 

Fucking big dick bastard. Making his hole hurt. (Derek is just honestly more mad that he won't be able to fuck like that again for at least 3 days...)

Stiles is back and is currently cleaning Derek off like he's something to be valued. Derek just sits there and watches tiredly, content and happy that he gets to call Stiles his... Hmmm... He doesn't know yet.

"Uhm.. Ssssssss ow, Stiles?" He asks as Stiles wipes at his sensitive hole. This really should be embarrassing.

"Sorry baby, Yes?" He replies. He sounds good and focused on the task of clean up. 

"Are you... Are we... What are we?" He finally gets out. He hopes Stiles doesn't notice the uncertainty in his voice and the blush in his cheeks as he asks.

Stiles doesn't respond right away, just finishes his cleaning and climbs back up Derek's body to give him a heart warming, beautiful kiss. It makes Derek want to cry with how sweet it is.

"You're my boyfriend. I'm your boyfriend. And I already know I'm going to fall madly in love with you." Stiles says. He's looking Derek directly in the eye as he says it, wanting Derek to feel how true his words are.

Derek lets a tear fall, not believing someone so Stiles would ever say those words to him.

"Me too." He whispers and they're kissing again. They stay like that for at least an hour before Stiles yawns into a kiss and Derek chuckles at how his cute upturned nose looks with the motion.

"Bedtime?" Derek asks.

"Bedtime," is Stiles' response. 

They situate themselves to where Derek is the big spoon and they're off to sleep.

They'll talk more about the road to this relationship later and how to heal old wounds. But for now, they're happy. 

Derek just has one more question...

"Stiles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you go downstairs naked to get your duffle for the lube?"

Stiles body tensed in Derek's arms.

"Uh.... Yeah? I didn't think anyone else was home..." He said nervously.

"Did you run into anyone?" Derek asked even more nervously. Oh god please say no...

"Uhhhmmmm... Yes?! Your sister I'm so so so sorry baby I'm an idiot god I'm so stupid!" He rambles turning to face Derek and kiss his flushed cheek.

"Oh god. I'll never hear the end of this..."  
Derek said in horror. He didn't want to know more but he had to ask...

"Did she... Did she say anything to you?" He asked looking at Stiles.

Stiles gulped. "Well..... She told me to tell you to keep it down and.."

"And?"

".... And that she always knew you'd be a bottom." Stiles finally got out with a nervous chuckle.

Derek huffed in exasperation and simply slapped a hand over his face and smoothed it down. 

Fuck... Well THAT'S embarrassing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did cuz holy shit.... Whew....
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! It's always fun to write for you all and get your feedback and also share my favorite Sterek kinks with you guys here!
> 
> If you want, you should go read my new Sterek Rockstar AU fic titled:
> 
> "Ruin me, Alpha."
> 
> It's a cool concept I got where Stiles is an Alpha wolf and he's also the lead singer of a band with all your favorite pack mates!
> 
> Derek is their new Personal Assistant and they go through some crazy hot beautiful things together. It'll be a long fic once it's finished (I've only completed the prologue and first chapter), so it'll be a fun ride together.
> 
> I hope you check it out!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments on any of my works at any times. I love to hear from you all!
> 
> Thanks so much again. Until next time, perverts ;)


End file.
